Chocobos (3.5e Race)
=Chocobos= Summary:The playable version of chocobos. Before playing a chocobo as a character, you should read the Playing Chocobos variant rule, to understand better how to play a chocobo as a player character in a campaign. Personality Chocobos are friendly and often helpful. They defend themselves when attacked, but otherwise are docile. Adventuring chocobos are usually questing to assist others. Physical Description Chocobos are large creatures, weighing about 300 to 400 pounds and are usually 8 to 9 and a half feet tall. They begin life will drab practically colorless feathers, but molt and gain newly colored feather when they mature. Their eyes begin the same way and then change color to match their feathers. Relations While most chocobos are mounts or wild animals, adventuring chocobos are no one's servant, though they are helpful to almost anyone they meet. Alignment Usually neutral, but often good. Chocobos are of an even temperament with an inclination for morality. Lands Chocobos can live anywhere, but enjoy grasslands, mountains, forests, cliffsides, and coasts the best. Any place they can find an abundance of wild greens growing is especially favorable and often have communities form around them. Religion Chocobos worship the Fat Chocobo. Language Wark is the language of chocobos, written in the Chocobese alphabet. Names Chocobos are named or are named by their trainers or owners or by their parents in Wark. Racial Traits * , , , , * : Chocobos are large, intelligent avians. * : As large creatures, chocobos have –1 penalty to Armor Class, –1 penalty on attack rolls, –4 penalty on Hide checks, +4 bonus on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits double those of Medium characters. * Chocobo base land speed is 60 feet. * Natural Attacks: 1 Beak 1d8 (primary weapon), 2 Claws 1d6 each, 2 Wings 1d4 each. * Flightless: A chocobo cannot fly, despite its wings. They serve only to assist in balance while running and support while jumping. * Low-Light Vision * Chocobo Jump (Ex): Chocobos are great at jumping, using their strong legs and wings to optimal effect. Because of this, chocobos gain a bonus on jump checks equal to one third of their HD (minimum 1). Chocobos may use their Dexterity modifier on jump checks instead of Strength. * Automatic Languages: Wark. * Bonus Languages: None. * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any * Level Adjustment: Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Scaling At 1 HD: All racial traits shown above. At 5 HD: Chocobo Run (Ex): A chocobo is treated as having the Run feat. Chocobo's strong, tough legs, and gripping, scaled feet are prefect for traveling. A chocobo can travel without penalty over any solid, non-damaging surface without needing to make a balance or tumble check. Also, a Chocobo can sprint for short periods of time. It may move at twice its base land speed for one round every five minutes. This stacks with the effect of the Run feat, allowing a chocobo to move 480 feet in a single round. At 8 HD: Color (Ex): A chocobo chooses his color at level 8, gaining abilities according to his color as described here. The color selected cannot be changed under any circumstances except through a wish or miracle spell. --Choco Cure --Shallow Water Walking --Low Mountain Climbing --Shallow Water Walking and Low Mountain Climbing --Choco Screech and Choco Cure--Special:the benefits of this are all gained two levels later than any other color At 10 HD: Improved Color (Ex): A chocobo gains an additional benefit from their selected color as described here. Yellow--Chocobuckle Light Blue--Water Walking Green--Mountain Climbing Black--Nothing Gold--Water Walking and Mountain Climbing--Special:the benefits of this are all gained two levels later than any other color Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Chocobo